My Deepest Desire
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: What is your Deepest Desire, find out for yourself? Yandere!NoizxReader Based on Noiz's Bad Ending contains Lemon and vore and character changes (transformation)


My Deepest Desire (Lemon-vore)

Yandere!NoizxReader

(Name) is a young girl with (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing a (f/c) shirt and (f/c) pants as she decides to go to the County fair that was going on in (County's name). So (Name) eat her breakfast as she eats (favorite breakfast) and then she leaves the house as she walks up the street in walking to the County fair. The walk was about thirty minutes as she arrives to the County fair as she pays for admission and went on in.

She walks around as there were so many rides and attraction as she didn't of what do first until she then heard someone, "Do you have something that you deeply wish for or you have deep desire to come true? Then come over to have your deepest desire come true and you'll never regret it!" It caught (Name)'s attention really quick because she is an otaku or a anime fan and she always wished for her favorite characters to be real. So she walks over to the attraction and when she got there it was odd, it looked like a balloon inflatable like for little kids as there was no one there, and there was one entrance as a young man with brown messy hair and green eyes as he was wearing a work uniform; he he said, "Ah is there something you desire, my dear." "W-Well I never thought of anything that I desired till now. So what do I do?" (Name) said and then the man said, "You just go on in and a path way will lead you to of what you desire, dear, but what must be careful of what your heart wants the most." At first (name) hesitate and then goes on her hands and knees as she crawls into the entrance way.

Once she was in, it was colorful as she was still on her hands and knee as she crawls in trying to figure out of what he meant by 'be careful of what your heart wants the most.' So she continues crawls at every twist and turns as she had no idea of where she was going and at this point she had no idea of where she was. She continues to crawl as she turns at a corner and then spots a very small entrance way that looked like a mouse could fit through there as she said to herself, "There is no way I can fit through there." (Name) went to turn around, but only to find that the way she came in was gone as she was blocked in, and so didn't like of what was going till she heard a voice that had lust in it said, "Aoba…Aoba…Aoba…" (Name) was now scared of manly of that voice as she said, "Wh-Whose there?" There was no reply except for that voice saying that word over and over again; (Name) looks around in trying to figure out of where it was coming from. She then finds it as it was coming from that small hole and she looks through as she sees nothing just darkness; (Name) then pushes her way into the hole as for some reason she could fit through even though it was tight. (Name) continues to push and struggle through the hole as she finally made it through the hole; it was dark and wet as she was able to stand up, but the sound she heard earlier was gone.

(Name) then starts to wonder of where she was as she walks and the hole she crawled though was gone. As she walks she hears a few drips every now and then as she walks there was splash; then she slips on something as she fall in the wet substance. She sit up in trying to figure out of what just happen and then she notices that suddenly her clothes were gone as she was now naked; she then looks at her body and hand sin shock as the substance then starts to smell metallic and it was red as she knew that it was blood. (Name) was too scared as she was looking at her hand that she didn't notice for a moment as blood covered hand appears out of nowhere and (Name) then notices it as she goes to back away, but the hand grabs her wrist in stopping her; then when she looks up in seeing who grabbed her. Her heart starts to beat really fast as in front of her was man with blond messy hair light green eyes, 24 piercings all over his body, and he was completely naked as he was covered in blood as (Name) didn't understand of what was going on till she remembered the man's warning earlier about being carefully f what your heart really wants. (Name) knew of who it was as she said, "N-Noiz?" "Aoba." Noiz said in husky voice and it confused (Name) of why he just called her that she said, "I-I'm not Aoba, now let me go." "Hehehehe Aoba." Noiz said in a husky voice as his eyes were filled with lust and he then leans in close to (Name) as he pulls (Name) in a hug; (Name) was scared out of her mind till suddenly she was in pain and cuts of all different size starts to appear of wherever Noiz touched her. (Name) was scared as she didn't understand of what was going on and then Noiz takes (Name)'s hand in placing it on his cheek and ear as he then said as the cuts appears on his cheek and ear, "Hehehehe it hurts Aoba." "S-Stop it and listen I-I'm not Aoba, so let me go." (Name) said as she tries to struggle in trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

(Name) then tried to figure out of what was going on and of why was Noiz keep calling (Name) 'Aoba;' then it hits her on the head like a brick as she remembers that she said before that she wanted to be Noiz's Aoba when she used to play the video game and later watched the TV series about them, but this isn't how she wanted as she said and more cuts appear on her body, "N-Noiz, listen l-let me go. I-I don't want this, a-and I'm not Aoba." Noiz just chuckles as he then cups her cheek and pulls her in rough and sloppy kiss as (Name)'s (e/c) eyes widen at this; she was in pain as new cuts appears on her lips as both Noiz and (Name) are covered in blood from the cuts as Noiz then licks her lips in tasting her blood. Noiz then pulls away as he cups (Name)'s cheek as he said in husky voice, "Hehehehehe what are you talking about, Aoba. Of course you are, see for yourself." (Name) then looks at her reflect as she freaks out as instead of being a she, she was now a he as the (h/c) hair was now long blue messy hair passed his shoulder, yellow eyes, no breast a sit was just flat chested, and a member was there like any other boys have there's. (Name) was in complete shock and he was now Aoba as he then said with Aoba's voice, "Wh-what's going on, wh-what have-" (Name) was cut off when Noiz licks his lips again as (Name) whimpers in the feeling of Noiz's tongue and Noiz said with a dark husky voice, "My precious Aoba as long I have you I don't need anything else." "S-Stop it, Noiz, please. St-" (Name) said with Aoba's voice, but was cut off as Noiz suddenly pushes him onto his back, and places his lips onto (Name)'s lips as he pushes his tongue into his mouth; (Name) starts to struggle in trying to get away from him, but he was too strong as Noiz straddle's (Name)'s legs.

Noiz growls in the kiss as it was rough and sloppy as he kept saying 'Aoba' over and over again like saying a mantra. (Name) moans not because he enjoyed it was because of his tongue pierce rubbing against his tongue. Noiz finally pulls away as (Name) pants hard in finally getting some air and then Noiz starts to attack (Name)'s neck as he starts to nip, suck, and lick in leaving hickeys as (Name) tries to hold back his moans, but it wasn't working since Noiz would pinch his nipples in getting (Name) to opens his mouth. Noiz pulls away as he goes to (Name)'s nipples and then nips, suck, and licks as he pinches the other one with his free hand. (Name) couldn't hold back his moan as he lets it out and Noiz smirks in hearing this as he continues to nip, lick, and suck on (Name)'s nipples. Noiz pulls away as he looks at (Name) as he said, "What would you like for me to do, my precious Aoba?" (Name) didn't want to say anything at first as he could couldn't take it of what was going on and then (Name) said with Aoba's voice, "S-Stop it, Noiz." "Mmm stop what, Aoba?" Noiz said as he grabs (Name)'s member and starts to stroke it in making (Name) moan; (Name) said with Aoba's voice, "S-Stop teasing me." "As you wish, my precious Aoba." Noiz said as he lets go of (Name)'s member and he stick his fingers into (Name)'s entrance as his fingers were coated enough from the blood.

(Name) moans and squirms in the feeling as Noiz starts to thrust his fingers in trying to find his sweet spot; then (Name) moans loudly as Noiz knew that he found his sweet spot. Noiz then pulls out his fingers and then position his member at (Name)'s entrance as he thrust into (Name). (Name) moans loudly at that sudden movement and the Noiz starts to thrust into (Name) as he lefts (Name)'s legs over his shoulder; Noiz continues to thrust as Noiz said with a dark husky voice, "I was always alone, but now I finally have you Aoba by my side, and I planned to never to let you." "N-Noiz ah ah ah s-stop it." (Name) said with Aoba's voice as he tries to push Noiz off of him, but he was too strong as (Name)'s strength felt like it was draining. Noiz continues to thrust into (Name) as Noiz was giving dark chuckles and (Name) was screaming in pain. Noiz continues to thrust into (Name) until Noiz said, "I'm about to come, my precious Aoba. Let's do it together." Noiz then starts to stroke (Name)'s member and then not too long after they both came at the same time. Noiz pulls out of (Name) as (Name) went to crawl away, but Noiz grabs him in pulling back in a hug as he then said, "Don't run away, my precious Aoba, because were not done yet." (Name) didn't have any strength to struggle as Noiz licks the blood off of (Name) as he whimpers and then Noiz said, "The fun isn't over yet and I can't get enough of your taste, my precious Aoba." Before (Name) could say anything, she suddenly starts to shrink and then stops shrinking as he sits in Noiz's hand as he was now two inches tall.

(Name) didn't understand of what was going on until Noiz open his mouth and sticks his tongue out as Noiz scoops (Name) up with his tongue; Noiz brings (Name) into his mouth as he carefully closes his mouth in so not to hurt (Name). (Name) couldn't believe it that this was happening and then Noiz's tongue starts to move as (Name) could hear Noiz moans and then Noiz tilt his head back as he then swallows (Name) as he places his fingers at his neck in feeling the small bulge going down his neck. (Name) continues to go down his throat as he couldn't help, but moan in the feeling as it felt like getting hugs and kisses; then she felt an opening as he knew that it was Noiz's stomach as he enters inside. Noiz felt (Name) enter inside of his stomach as he places his hand on his stomach and said, "Are you alright in there, my precious Aoba?" (Name) actually felt relax in inside of Noiz's stomach as he snuggles against his stomach muscle as it encases him and he listens to his breathing and heart beating; he heard of what Noiz said as (Name) then said with Aoba's voice, "Y-Yes I am, Noiz." "That's good to know, my precious (Name)." Noiz said and (Name) realize that he just said her name for once as (Name) said, "N-Noiz… you just said my name." "Yes your see I sensed your desire to be my Aoba and so I'm never letting you go, my precious Aoba." Noiz said with a husky voice and then (Name) smiles as the man was right earlier of saying of what your heart desires the most; (Name) said, "Then I'll be more than happy to be your Aoba, Noiz." "Thank you, my precious Aoba. I love you." Noiz said and (Name) said, "I love you too, Noiz." (Name) closes his yellow eyes in going to sleep as he wonder of what Noiz has in store next.

~Time Skip to Noiz's allmate going across the screen~

(Name) opens his yellow eyes as he finds himself in a bed and in an unfamiliar place; then he heard an unfamiliar voice said, "Aoba is awake, Aoba is awake, Aoba is awake." "Ah sleepy beauty is finally awake." Noiz said as he walks into the room and (Name) said, "Noiz, where am I at?" "You're at my home, my precious Aoba, and I'm never letting you go." Noiz said as he climbs on the bed and places his lips on (Name)'s lips, but this time it was more passionate and loving as (Name) kisses back, and Noiz pulls away as (Name) said, "And I'll never leave your side, Noiz as I'm your Aoba." "That's right, my precious Aoba." Noiz said and places his lips back onto (Name)'s lips as they have another love making for the day of the day as (Name) deepest desire has finally been fulfilled.

THE END


End file.
